xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimosa Vermillion
' Mimosa Vermillion' 「ミモザ・ヴァーミリオン Mimoza Vāmirion」 is a noblewoman of Clover Kingdom's House Vermillion and a member of the Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights. Abilities * Mana Sensory: Mimosa possesses the ability to sense mana from her surroundings. It is considered her specialty.100 Equipment * Grimoire: Mimosa possesses a grimoire that contains various plant-based spells. It has light-colored covers with three-leaf clover insignias on both covers. Additionally, the covers are mostly filled with plant-based ornaments.99 * Magic Defense Mantle 「防御魔導具のマント Bōgyo Madō-gu no Manto, Viz: "Magic-Shielding Cloak"」: This mantle provides Mimosa with defense against magical attacks. However, spells of significant strength can penetrate it.100 Black Clover 2128751.png 40844691255 608afc3a0d o.png Black Clover Episode 73 0289.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0288.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0287.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0286.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0285.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0284.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0283.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0282.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0281.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0280.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0279.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0278.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0277.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0276.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0275.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0274.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0273.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0272.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0271.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0270.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0269.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0268.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0267.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0266.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0265.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0264.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0263.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0262.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0261.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0260.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0259.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0258.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0257.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0256.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0255.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0348.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0344.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0343.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0342.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0341.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0340.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0339.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0338.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0337.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0336.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0388.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0387.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0386.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0385.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0384.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0383.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0382.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0381.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0380.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0379.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0378.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0377.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0376.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0375.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0369.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0368.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0367.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0366.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0365.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0364.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0363.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0362.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0361.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0360.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0359.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0358.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0357.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0356.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0355.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0354.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0353.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0352.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0351.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0350.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0349.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0406.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0405.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0400.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0399.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0398.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0397.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0396.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0395.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0390.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0389.jpg -Golumpa- Black Clover - 70 0378.jpg -Golumpa- Black Clover - 70 1374.jpg -Golumpa- Black Clover - 70 0376.jpg -Golumpa- Black Clover - 70 1093.jpg -Golumpa- Black Clover - 70 0377.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1072.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1070.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1069.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1068.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1019.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1018.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1014.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1013.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1012.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1011.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1010.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1009.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1008.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0995.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0994.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0993.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0958.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0957.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0956.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0954.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0953.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0952.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0951.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0950.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0949.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0948.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0947.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0946.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0945.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0934.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0933.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0645.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0644.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0643.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0642.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0641.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0640.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0639.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0638.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 0637.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1075.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1074.jpg Black Clover Episode 73 1073.jpg Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Homo Magi Category:Magic Users Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Divas Category:Knight Category:Healing Factor Category:Healing Powers Category:Red Hair Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Royalty Category:Plantbender Category:Clover Kingdom Category:Aura Reading Category:Remote Viewing Category:Virgin Category:Black Clover Category:Shonen Jump Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Order of the Magic Knights Category:Harem Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Chi Manipulation Category:C Class Category:House Vermillion Category:Humans Category:Combat Veterans